fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Nowa przygoda
31 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" i pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Brandon Sultan *Sadika Effendi *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniany) *Johnny *Loren Rarity *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Scarlett Sultan (tylko wspomniana) *Ibrahim Sultan (tylko wspomniany) Opis Brandon chce pomścić śmierć matki i brata, w co wciąga jedną z niewolnic, Sadikę. Myśli jednak, że to Loren jest winna morderstwu. Faworyta przylatuje na Ziemię, by się zemścić. Niespodziewanie jedna poznaje pewnego gota, który ją zna. Tymczasem Ferb chce, aby Hermiona odwiedziła go, jednak ta boi się spojrzeć Fineaszowi w oczy. Zbiera się jednak na odwagę i staje z nim twarzą w twarz. Izabela poraz pierwszy w swoim życiu ma opory. Nie jest pewna, czy aby odwiedzenie Fineasza jest dobrym pomysłem. Na drodze staje jej jednak Fletcher z którym szybko znajduje wspólny język. Loren chce, aby Buford odwzajemnił jej pasje, co kończy się niepowodzeniem. Irving natomiast zakłada sobie nowy cel, który podoba się Sophii. Paczka przyjaciół buduje wechikuł czasu, dzięki któremu przenoszą się w czasie. Fabuła Callisto. Minął miesiąc od poprzednich wydarzeń. Życie większości wróciło do normy. Większość jak się pewnie domyślacie, to nie wszyscy. Zawsze znajdzie się mała część ludzi, którym coś nie będzie odpowiadać. Zawsze będą chcieli zmian, a co ciekawe, są silniejsi od większości. Nie inaczej było i w tym przypadku. Pewien trzynastolatek objął właśnie władzę po śmierci matki i starszego brata. Mimo młodego wieku, miał na głowie całe Imperium. Jego matka, Scarlett, która zdobyła przydomek Okrutna, zdobyła wiele ziem. Praktycznie cały ich układ planetarny był pod władaniem Brandona Sultan. Chłopak przesiadywał w swojej komnacie praktycznie bez celu. Po głowie przez cały czas chodziło mu to pamiętne spotkanie z nią. Hermioną Vitaris. Jego pierwszą, jedyną i największą miłością. Od ostatniego spotkania nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Ej włosy, oczy, usta nie dawały mu spokoju. Jego rozmyślania przerwał jednak odgłos pukania do drzwi. -Wejść.-odpowiedział od niechcenia chłopak i oderwał się od swoich poprzednich zajęć. Do komnaty weszła młoda dziewczyna, o brązowych włosach, jasnej karnacjii i zielonych oczach. Była to Sadika Effendi. Faworyta nieżyjącego już Ibrahima i niedoszła Sułtanka. -Panie.-mówiąc to ugięła kolana.-Chciałeś mnie widzieć. -Minęło już sporo czasu. Nie sądzisz? Ta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie miała pojęcia co powinna odpowiedzieć. Ten zauważył to, więc kontynuował. -Mogłaś zostać sułtanką, Sadika.-powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Brandon.-Nie wiele brakowało, a kto wie? Urodziła byś Ibrahimowi syna, wtedy wszystkie drzwi stanęły by przed tobą otworem. Miała byś wszystko. Niestety pojawiła się jedna więźniarka, która pozbawiła cię tego wszystkiego. Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. Nikt nie musiał przypominać jej o tamtym zdarzeniu. Straciła wtedy wszystko. Pozycję, stanowisko i miłość. Nic nie wyrazi tego, jak tęskniła za Ibrahimem. Brakowało jej tego, jak się do niej zwracał, tego jak ją całował. Nigdy nie zapomni tych nocy spędzonych w Alkovie. To były najpiękniejsze momenty jej życia, które nigdy już nie wrócą. -Nie chcesz się zemścić, Sadika?-zapytał Brunet. Ta momentalnie podniosła wzrok, a w jej sercu pojawiła się nadzieja. Faktycznie, pragnęła zemsty najbardziej na świecie, jednak nie miała pojęcia jak powinna ona wyglądać. Spojrzała na swojego władcę pytająco. -Pomścimy ich.-kontynuował chłopak.-Pomścimy ich śmierć. -Ale Panie.-mówiła drżącym głosem dziewczyna.-Ja nawet nie wiem kto jest winny. -Przed tym.. no wiesz. Matka i Ibrahim przesłuchiwali pewną dziewczynę. Przejrzałem wszystkie dokumenty, poszperałem w internecie. Ta dziewczyna, to Loren Mahidevran Rarity. Córka samego Sumbula Rarity. Nie ma jej jednak na jej rodzinnej planecie. Przetrząsłem wszechświatem, ale znalazłem ją. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niewolnicy, po czym kontynuował. -Jest na Ziemii.-powiedział Sultan.-Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie. Znajdziesz ją i zabijesz, albo zostaniesz tu i do końca życia będziesz niewolnicą. Sadika wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie miała zbyt dużo czasu na podjęcie decyzji i wcale go nie potrzebowała. Odpowiedź była wręcz natychmiastowa. -Zrobię wszystko, aby pomścić twego brata, Panie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Teraz wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Dom rodziny Vitaris. Pewna niebieskowłosa dziewczyna siedziała w swoim pokoju czytając książkę. Była jej to ulubiona powieść romantyczna „Gwiazd naszych wina”. Książka ta bardzo ją wciągnęła. Przy tego typu powieściach zapominała o tym jak bardzo tęskni. Mowa tu oczywiście o Brandonie. Przez cały czas czeka, aż ten przyjedzie do niej i już zawsze będą razem. Czytanie przerwał jej jednak odgłos komórki. Spojrzała na połączenie. Był to oczywiście Ferb Fletcher, jej starsz brat którego zna od prawie miesiąca. Nie myśląc długo, Vitorówna podniosła słuchawkę. -Halo?-odezwała się dziewczyna. -Cześć Herma.-przywitał ją Fletcher.-Co słychać? -Czytałam akurat.-odpowiedziała szybko. -Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu.-powiedział lekko zmieszany.-Chciałem się tylko spytać, czy może dziś do nas wpadniesz. Mówiąc szczerze, owa opcja nie uśmiechała się jej. Odkąd zerwała z Fineaszem, nie chciała spędzać zbyt dużo czasu w ogródku. Przy Flynnie czuła się dość niezręcznie. Czuła się winna całej tej sytuacji. Oskarżała siebie o zabawianie się jego uczuciami. -Nie mogę dzisiaj. Umówiłam się już z Sophie.-było to oczywiście kłamstwo. Fakt, że z Sophie widywała się dość często, tak dzisiaj nie miała żadnych planów. -Ale Sophie jest tutaj.-powiedział zielonowłosy ze zdziwieniem. W tym momencie, Herma zdała sobie sprawę, iż całkowicie się wkopała. Postanowiła więc powiedzieć prawdę. -Nie mogę tam przyjść, Ferb.-wyznała.-Wiesz co się stało między mną, a Fineaszem. Nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy tak jak kiedyś. Po prostu nie potrafię. -Jemu też nie jest łatwo, ale mówił że chce cię zobaczyć. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. Ciężko jej było uwierzyć w to co słyszy. -Chce mnie zobaczyć?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem.-Po co? -Mnie nie pytaj, ale odkąd zerwaliście chodzi taki przymulony. Przez cały czas mówi o tobie, więc zrób mi tą przyjemność i pogadaj z nim, bo przysięgam, że nie wyrobię gdy jeszcze raz powie coś w rodzaju;”Jej włosy były takie fajne”. Vitorówna zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym odpowiedziała. -Zaraz będę. Po tych słowach rozłączyła się, po czym odłożyła książkę na półkę. Wyszła z pokoju, po czym schodami w dół zmierzała w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy położyła już dłoń na klamce, usłyszała za sobą głos matki. -A ty dokąd?-zapytała kobieta. Była ona wysoką, czerwonooką kobietą o rumianej cerze. Jej włosy były o tyle ciekawe, iż miały dwie barwy. Niebieską i zieloną. Gdy splątywała je w warkocz, jak teraz wyglądały jakby owe barwy zamieniały się miejscami. -Do znajomych.-odpowiedziała sucho niebieskowłosa. -Znajomych? -Tak, znajomych. Wyobraź sobie, iż nie jestem całkowicie samotna. Kobieta uniosła brwi. -W to nie wątpię. Powiedz tylko, do kogo idziesz. -Do ludzi. -A jakieś kontrety?-dopytywała Arianda. -Mają dwie nogi, dwie ręce i są stu procentowymi ziemianami. -Oh.-w jej głosie można było usłyszeć zawód.-Nie wolisz zostać? -Po co? -Wiesz, wojna na naszej planecie się kończy. Mogłybyśmy wrócić i tam wieść spokojne życie. Na te słowa, coś się w niej zagotowało. Nienawidziła, gdy matka poruszała temat powrotu. -Ja wolę wieść spokojne życie tutaj. Ta planeta jest moim domem. Nie chcę mieszkać nigdzie indziej. -A nie tęsknisz za poprzednim życiem? -Za tym jak bezskutecznie wybierałaś mi mężów?-zapytała sarkastycznie Hermiona.-Ani trochę. -Tym razem nie będą to bezskuteczne poszukiwania. Hermiona z trudem pilnowała siebie, aby nie wybuchnąć wściekłością. -Ty chyba nie za bardzo rozumiesz, prawda? Ja nie chcę wychodzić za mąż. Mam trzynaście lat! Kobieta wywróciła oczami. -Moja matka była jeszcze młodsza, gdy wyszła za twojego dziadka. -A ty? Ile lat miałaś gdy wyszłaś za tatę? Tu kobieta zamilkła. Hermiona korzystając z okazji, wyszła z domu. Izabela stała przed furtką do ogródka rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Wbiła swój wzrok w klamkę zastanawiając się, czy odpowiednim było by wejście do środka. Jej uczucia do Fineasza wygasły w chwili jego pocałunku z Hermiony. Nie chciała się z nim kłócić, miała go za dobrego przyjaciela. Bała się jednak, że gdy po raz kolejny go zobaczy, dawne uczucia wrócą. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie jest już w związku z Vitorówną, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż Flynn nic do niej nie czuje. Patrzyła się w furtkę jeszcze kilka sekund, aż nie otworzyła się. W progu stanął Ferb Fletcher. Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się. Oboje czuli się co najmniej dziwnie, jakby świat się zatrzymał, a oni byli jedynymi ludźmi w tym wszechświecie. Ciężko było zdefiniować, co wtedy czuli.-Cześć Izabelo.-przywitał ją zielonowłosy. -Cześć Ferb. Dokąd idziesz? -Na miasto. Muszę kupić potrzebne narzędzia. -A kto jest w ogródku? -Fineasz.-w jego głosie można było usłyszeć zdziwienie. -Czemu pytasz? -Tak sobie.-odpowiedziała szybko czarnowłosa. -Może pójdę z tobą?-zaproponowała. -Pewnie. Z tobą będzie o wiele milej. Dziewczyna posłała mu uśmiech, po czym oboje ruszyli do wyznaczonego celu. Loren zapukała w drzwi rodziny Van Stomm. Na twarzy dziewczyny widniał szeroki uśmiech, który powoli znikał przez brak cierpliwości. Drzwi zostały otworzone dopiero po kilku sekundach przez Buforda. -Cześć Loren.-przywitał ją chłopak. Raritówna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Cześć Buford. Zgadnij co mam. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Coś sexy?-zapytał flirciarskim tonem. -Blisko.-mówiąc to wyciągnęła zza pleców dwa świstki papieru.-W kinach kręcą film historyczny o sułtanie Mehmecie II Zdobywcy. Mam dla nas dwa bilety!-oznajmiła entuzjastycznie. Słysząc to, uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. -Oh. -Nie cieszysz się? -Cieszę, tylko.-Van Stomm szukał w głowie jakieś wymówki.-Nie jestem tak wielkim pasjonatem historii jak ty. -Czyli nie będziesz też chciał obejrzeć ze mną filmu o Imperium Rzymskim? -Chyba nie. -Skoro nie chcesz spędzać ze mną czasu, pójdę z kimś innym. -Loren, wiesz że to nie tak. Uwielbiam spędzać z tobą czas. -Więc czemu nie chcesz iść ze mną do kina?-zapytała ze smutkiem dziewczyna. -Jeżeli chcesz, możemy pójść razem.-w jego głosie można było usłyszeć rezygnację. -Nie, to nie. Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski.-powiedziała dziewczyna, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc w przeciwną stronę. Buford wzniósł oczy z politowaniem ku niebu, po czym ruszył za nią. -Mówię serio. Z wielką chęcią obejrzę z tobą film o tym całym Muhamadzie Zwybywszy. -Mehmecie Zdobywcy.-poprawiła go kosmitka. -O nim też. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. -Nie chcesz, to nie musisz. Mimo, że brzmiało to jak propozycja, a nie jak przymus, Buford dobrze wiedział co się stanie jeżeli się nie zgodzi. Uśmiechnął się więc i powiedział. -Przy tobie nawet historia staje się ciekawa. Słysząc to, Loren uśmiechnęła się. Chłopak korzystając z okazji namiętnie ją pocałował. Hermiona otworzyła furtkę. Jej oczom ukazał się pusty ogródek. Niebieskowłosa podeszła bliżej, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegła. Zawiedziona odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. -Cześć Herma. Vitorówna ponownie odwróciła się. Dostrzegła swojego byłego, Fineasza Flynna. -Cześć Fineasz.-powiedziała lekko zmieszana.-Ja może lepiej pójdę. -Nie, zostań. Proszę.-mówiąc to, podszedł do niej bliżej.-Nie chcę być natarczywy, ale wiedz że nie nic od ciebie nie oczekuję. Zaakceptuję każdą twoją decyzję. Ta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ten nie zważając na to kontynuował. -To co było między nami było spontaniczne, ale niedojrzałe. Za krótko się znaliśmy i jak widać nie byliśmy sobie pisani. Nie ukrywam, strasznie żałuję, bo jesteś wyjątkowa. -Dzięki.-przerwała mu.-Ale jeżeli to już wszystko, to ja lepiej pójdę. -Poczekaj chwilę. Wiesz, ostatnio dużo myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteś siostrą mojego brata, czyli poniekąd też moją siostrą. Wiem, że to może wydawać się dziwne, ale czy możemy zapomnieć o tym co było i przejść na relacje brat-siostra? Słysząc to, na twarzy dziewczyny zagościł szeroki uśmiech. -Dla ciebie wszystko, bracie. Na te słowa i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Teraz wszystko wróciło do normy. -Może chcesz mi pomóc?-zapytał Flynn.-Wraz z Ferbem pracujemy nad wehikułem czasu. -Chcecie podróżować w czasie?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem. -Już to robiliśmy, pamiętasz? -Tak, ale to było bardziej takie dla zabawy. -Po co to powtarzać? -Nie jesteś ciekawa przyszłości. -Wolę jej nie znać.-stwierdziła. -Nie chodzi o naszą przyszłość, a o przyszłość naszych dalekich potomków. Nie zastanawiałaś się nad tym, jak będzie wyglądać ten świat za milion lat? -O ile będzie w ogóle jeszcze istnieć. -I właśnie dlatego budujemy ten wehikuł. Sadika przeszła przez portal. Jej oczom ukazało się średniej wielkości miasto. Ona sama nie wyglądała już tak jak w haremie. Ubrana była jak klasyczna nastolatka. Różowa koszulka na ramiączka odsłaniająca pępek, niebieskie shorty, oraz czarne trampki. Jej czarne włosy były lekko pofalowane przez użycie lokówki, a brązowe oczy podkreślone przez tusz do rzęs. Jej usta odznaczały się na skórze malinową barwą. Dziewczyna szła pewnym krokiem po chodniku. W ręku trzymała coś w rodzaju przenośnego GPSu, którym namierzała Loren. W torebce, którą trzymała na ramieniu znajdowała się broń, którą pozbawić miała Raritównę życia. Idąc, nie patrzyła przed siebie. Jej wzrok utkwiony był w urządzeniu. Przez swoją nieuwagę nie zauważyła idącej przed nią osoby. On również nie patrzył przed siebie, co poskutkowało zderzeniem. -Mógłbyś uważać jak chodzisz?!-krzyknęła wyraźnie zdenerwowana Sadika, jednocześnie podnosząc się. Gdy podniosła wzrok dostrzegła młodego chłopaka mniej więcej w jej wieku. Ubrany był w czarny płaszcz, a pod nim brązowa koszulka i czarne rurki i glany tego samego koloru. Jego również czarne włosy z fioletowym pasemkiem. On nie uniósł się jak ona. Gdy podniósł się z miejsca przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym zapytał. -Victoria? Szatynka spojrzała na niego z poirytowaniem. -Nie, a teraz wybacz ale śpieszę się. Dziewczyna ponownie ruszyła przed siebie. On jednak szedł za nią. -Nie wykręcaj się. Jestem pewny, że to ty. -Raczej nie wydaje mi się, żebym miała na imię Victoria. -Więc jak masz na imię?-chłopak nie dawał za wygraną. -A co cię to? -Musisz mnie pamiętać.-mówiąc to stanął naprzeciw niej, kładąc swoje dłonie na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna sięgnęła dłonią po pistolet znajdujący się w torebce. -Jetem Johnny. Słysząc to, ona momentalnie zabrała dłoń z broni. -Johnny?-zapytała ze zdziwieniem. -Wiedziałem, że mnie pamiętasz. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Sadika czuła, że go zna. Miała wrażenie, że już go widziała, jednak nie miała pojęcia skąd. Ferb i Izabela szli z narzędziami w rękach. Co ciekawe, szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Mimo, że znali się dość długo, mało kiedy rozmawiali sam na sam, a jak się okazało mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań, takich jak muzyka i taniec. -Właściwie, po co wam te części?-zapytała Izka. -Będziemy budować wehikuł czasu.-odpowiedział Fletcher. -Znowu będziemy podróżować w czasie? -Poniekąd. Tym razem chcemy zobaczyć odległą przyszłość. -Zapowiada się ciekawie. -Możesz być pewna, że będzie się działo.-mówiąc to Ferb posłał Izabeli uśmiech. Rozmawiając, sami nie zdali sobie sprawy, jak szybko minął czas. W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w ogródku. -Cześć wam.-przywitała ich Hermiona. -Hejka-odpowiedział jej Izabela. -Macie te części, o które was prosiłem? Na te słowa, Ferb położył na ziemie torbę z częściami. -Idealnie.-mówiąc to, Flynn złapał za części i dokończył swój wynalazek. -Tak właściwie, to do jakiego roku chcemy się przenieść?-zapytała z zaciekawieniem Vitorówna. -Cóż, najlepiej do tego roku, w którym świat jeszcze istnieje.-zaczął Flynn.-Nasze słoneczko ciągle rośnie, więc ciężko wybrać. -Słońce nie rośnie, głuptasie.-owy głos rozległ się zza nich. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku furki, gdzie stała Sophie, wraz z Irvingiem.-Nie ma nóg.-mówiła blondynka. -Cześć wam.-przywitał ich Flynn.-Irving, a po co ci ten aparat?-zapytał. Gdy Du Bois otwierał usta, przerwała mu Adventurówna. -Irving chce zostać cykadełkiem. -Cykadełkiem?-powtórzyła za nią Izabela. -Myślę, że chodziło jej o fotografa.-stwierdziła Hermiona. Słysząc to, Irving uśmiechnął się, po czym powiedział. -Zawsze lubiłem robić zdjęcia, ale nie wiedziałem jak to wykorzystać, aż do wczoraj gdy widziałem jak Albert ogląda zagraniczne programy. Na początku była sama nuda, aż nie zaczął się program „Malanowski i partnerzy”. Nie za bardzo ogarniałem, bo było w języku, któtrego nie znam, ale szybko pokapowałem się, że to o detektywach. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłbym idealnym detektywem!-mówił z ogromnym entuzjazmem Irving.-Robił bym wtedy zdjęcia bandytom, udaremniał niecne plany złoczyńców i...-tu nie dokończył, gdyż przerwała mu Izabela. -Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to tylko pic na wodę, prawda? Irving i Sophie z początku spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. -Mówienie, że Malanowski nie istnieje, to jak mówić że nie istnieje św. Mikołaj! Izka już chciała powiedzieć jej bolesną prawdę, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała ją Hermiona. -Nie psuj im dzieciństwa. Shapirówna jedynie przewróciła oczami. -Swoją drogą, gdzie Baljeet, Loren i Buford?-zapytała Izabela.-O tej porze zawsze tu byli. -Loren i Buford w kinie, a Baljeet pojechał do rodziny w Indiach.-odpowiedział jej Fineasz.-Nie mów, że nie wiedziałaś. -Musiało mi wypaść z głowy. Na te słowa, Flynn uśmiechnął się, po czym oznajmił. -Dobra, zabierajmy się do roboty. Sadika wpatrywała się w chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że skądś go znała, jednak nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć. Wydawał jej się inny, ale nie przez swój specyficzny styl. Po prostu coś jej w nim nie pasowało. -Fajnie, że w końcu wróciłaś.-Na twarzy gota pojawił się uśmiech, co nie jest dla niego czymś częstym.-Brakowało mi ciebie. -Dzięki.-odpowiedziała w dalszym ciągu oszołomiona.-My się znamy, prawda? -Pewnie, że tak. Nie mów, że zapomniałaś. -Nie... Znaczy, trochę ale... Czemu powiedziałeś na mnie Vicotria? -Bo tak masz na imię. Szatynka zamrugała kilka razy. Gdy już chciała powiedzieć mu swoje prawdziwe imię, przypomniała sobie o prawdziwym powodzie jej obecności. -Nieważne, muszę już lecieć.-mówiąc to, ponownie ruszyła przed siebie, a wzrok znów skupiła na urządzeniu. -A dokąd idziesz?-Johnny nie dawał za wygraną. -Nie ważne.-odpowiedziała oschle nawet na niego nie patrząc. -Może mógłbym ci pomóc. - A może nie mógłbyś. -Daj mi chociaż spróbować. Sadika miała dość słabe nerwy, przez co łatwo było ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Spojrzała na niego z wściekłością, po czym wrzasnęła. -Przecież ci powiedziałam, że masz się odczepić! Chłopak nie wyglądał na przejętego. Zamiast odpowiedzieć jej równie głośnym wrzaskiem, powiedział. -Chyba zgubiłaś swoją komórkę. -O czym ty...-mówiąc to dostrzegła, iż podczas krzyku niechcący rzuciła swój GPS do fontanny stojącej obok.-Szlag by to trafił! -Jest wodoszczelny?-zapytał bez wzruszenia got. -A ja mam wiedzieć? Wiem tylko że miał mi... dobra, nie ważne. Nie myśląc długo, chłopak wszedł do fontanny, po czym wyłowił sprzęt. Wychodząc, podał go jej. -Masz szczęście.-powiedział.-Był wodoszczelny. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy. Sama nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć. -To mogę iść z tobą? Ona zastanowiła się chwilkę. Johnny zainteresował ją w pewnym stopniu. Nie był wprawdzie jej miłosnym obiektem, jednak on ją znał i wydawał się być przydatny. -Niech ci będzie.-powiedziała, niczym szlachcianka.-Ale nie plącz się pod nogami. Mówiąc to, szła dalej przed siebie, susząc jednocześnie sprzęt, a ten z uśmiechem szedł za nią. -Mówiłeś, że będzie działać.-powiedziała z niezadowoleniem. -Bo będzie, musi tylko wyschnąć. -A ile będzie schnąć? -Tak gdzież z godzinkę. Buford i Loren właśnie wyszli z kina. Ona wyglądała na wielce pobudzoną, natomiast on wyglądał jakby został wyrwany z drzemki. -Ten film był wspaniały.-skomentowała dziewczyna.-Nie sądzisz? -Mhm.-powiedział bez entuzjazmu chłopak. -A co ci się najbardziej podobało? -Emm, a tobie? -Gdy kazał zabić swoich braci, żeby podporządkować sobie Imperium Osmańskie. -Mnie to samo. Słysząc to, Raritówna uśmiechnęła się. -Przyznaj się.-zaczęła.-Przespałeś cały film. Na te słowa, Buford uśmiechnął się głupkowato. -Kiedyś cię jeszcze zarażę miłością do historii.-powiedziała pewnie. -Może. To co teraz robimy? -A co byś chciał? -I tak, to ty wybierzesz. -Racja. W takim razie chodźmy do Ferba i tego drugiego. Ciekawa jestem co tym razem wykombinowali. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym objął ją ramieniem i razem poszli do Flynn-Fletcherów. -Godzinkę? Godzinkę?!-Sadika nie ukrywała zdenerwowania.-Wiesz ile może wydarzyć się w godzinkę?! -Ej, spokojnie nie denerwuj się. Co ci tak zależy? -A to, że od tego zależy całe moje życie. -Właściwie, to co ty chcesz zrobić? -Coś, co nie powinno cię w ogóle obchodzić. Chłopak wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Faktycznie, mało go to obchodziło. -To co będziemy robić przez tę godzinkę? Sadika westchnęła ciężko. -Może mi nawet pomożesz. Kojarzysz może nie jaką Loren Mahidevran Rarity? Johnny pomyślał chwilę, po czym odpowiedział. -Moja była dziewczyna mieszka w takim fioletowym wieżowcu. Podobno do tego samego wprowadzili się jacyś Rarity. -Fantastycznie! Wiedziałam, że mi pomożesz. -Rzucają się w oczy.-stwierdził got. -Zieleni ludzie zazwyczaj rzucają się w oczy. -Nie są zieleni. Nie wiem za bardzo czy są mądrzy, czy nie. Chodziło mi o to, że to jakaś dziwna rodzina jest. Ten najstarszy jest latynosem, jego dziewczyna jest japonką, a taka jedna też jest latynoską i nie ma w sobie nic z japonki. Słysząc to, w Sadice opadł entuzjazm. -Czyli jednak mi się nie przydasz. Minęła godzina. Wehikuł czasu był już gotowy. W tym momencie drzwi od ogródka otworzyły się, a w progu stanęli Buford i Loren. -Hejka.-przywitała się Loren.-Co robicie? Na te słowa, Izabela zmrużyła oczy z niezadowoleniem. -Panie i panowie, przed wami wehikuł czasu!-Fineasz zaprezentował swój wynalazek z dumą. -Przeniesiemy się do czasów, gdy wymyślono cukierki?-zapytała z entuzjazmem Sophie. -Może innym razem. Zapraszam wszystkich do środka. Na te słowa, cała grupa weszła do pojazdu. Był to klasyczny wehikuł, podobny jak w poprzednich odcinkach serialu. Fineasz powciskał kilka guzików, po czym pojazd zniknął. Tak właśnie zaczęła się nowa przygoda. Przygoda, która nie zna granic. Nawet czas jej nie powstrzyma. Kategoria:Odcinki